


Morality is a Grey Area

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Gwenvid is hinted, Sad David (Camp Camp), comforting gwen, especially on Gwen’s side, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: David thinks he’s a terrible person for putting the campers in danger. Gwen explains it’s not that simple.





	Morality is a Grey Area

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much takes place directly after that episode. If you haven’t seen it, then beware the vague spoilers!

“Gwen? ….Am I a good person?”

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Gwen groaned into her pillow, willing sleep to drag her under before she threw something at David’s head. It was dark, but she had instinctive aim when it came to her coworker’s fluffy red mop. “David, it’s one in the fucking morning! Now isn’t the time for an existential crisis.” 

Still, it was David. And Gwen wasn’t very good at denying a pitiful David, even on the best of days when she wasn’t sleep deprived. So, woefully abandoning her den of warm and fuzzy blankets, Gwen padded over to the other bed across the room and flopped down face first, smacking blindly at the redhead’s arm. “Talk.” 

David must’ve been feeling like shit, because he didn’t immediately try to apologize for keeping her awake. “I just...oh Gwen, what was I thinking?! Bringing a robber to the camp? The kids could’ve been in really serious danger!” Gwen felt a damp warmth spread across her shirt; David had buried his face in the valley between her breasts, one of his scrawny arms looping around her waist to pull her closer. “I can’t believe I did that! I put all of us at risk, and everything we’ve started to build together!” 

Ah. This wasn’t a case of the normal, every day late night dark thoughts then. It was way more serious. “David, don’t beat yourself up over it. So you made a mistake; everyone does! It’s not the end of the world.” Gwen carefully ran her fingers through David’s hair, trying to soothe the wracking sobs taking over his slight frame. Degree or not, she wasn’t cut out for this shit. 

“Gwen, it was more than that! I gambled with their lives, your life, and for what? My own stubborn pride?” David shook his head, clenching a fistful of Gwen’s tank top. Any other moment and she might’ve commented on how, ah—familiar he was getting with her chest region. Because having your breasts exposed to and cried over by your definitely not boyfriend wasn’t awkward at all. “I’m a despicable human being!”

“No, you’re not,” Gwen sighed. “Look David, everyone’s fine. I’M fine. No one got hurt. We paid the guy, he fucked on out of here, and all the kids thought it was hilarious! Resilient little shits,” she smirked. They were trained to handle the apocalypse at this point. “Honestly, the only one even remotely phased was Max, because you, David, have rubbed off on him.” The little demon couldn’t stand the thought of not being at full capacity evil for five seconds. “And yeah, maybe he’s rubbed off on you too! I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing.”

Sniffling, David peeked up at her. His ocean green eyes were blurry with tears, and the faintest glimmer of hope. “You wouldn’t?” 

“David, before Max came into your life, you’d fall for the dumbest schemes imaginable! You were naive, overly enthusiastic to the point of hysteria, and you acted like hell itself would swallow you whole if you let a drop of negativity show.” Gwen offered an amused smile, lightly flicking the redhead’s nose. “It wasn’t healthy. Nobody can be happy all the time, and I think Max showed you that. Better yet, he made you realize that it’s OK. It’s ok to be sad, angry, upset. Because everyone feels things, and they aren’t always good.”

“So….you think what’s happening between Max and I is….a good thing?” David swallowed, loosening his hold on her just a little. 

“Yeah. I do. Just don’t phrase it like that,” Gwen grimaced, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She could feel David watching her, and her cheeks flushed a dusky pink. “Don’t get me wrong. What you did is still fucked, and you shouldn’t be proud of it. But morality isn’t black or white. It’s a big old grey area. Doing something bad doesn’t make you a bad person. And we both know you can be a real ass when it comes to anything remotely challenging. You like to win. It’s your natural competitive spirit, and Max brings it out of you full force.” 

It was David’s turn to blush now, and he sheepishly smiled, the last of his tears hastily wiped away. “I know. If I promise to work on it, will you forgive me?” 

Oh please. Like she wouldn’t forgive him. “David, don’t be an idiot.” Gwen yawned. “Just promise not to do anything stupid like that again. I’m too old for this shit.” She yawned again, blearily scrubbing her face. Fuck, she was tired. Exhaustion was dragging her under, lulling her to close her eyes. “You good now? No more depressing thoughts? Because I needed sleep hours ago.”

“Yes! I mean, no, no more thoughts. I’m sorry to keep you awake. You made me feel a lot better though.” 

“Good. Job well done! Yay me.” 

Gwen was so damn sleepy, she barely felt the mattress shift beneath her thighs, or the blanket wrapping around her, held in place by David’s gentle grip. But she definitely heard his quiet voice, warm with a brand of affection that was pure...well, David. “Gwen—I do feel better, I promise. Would you...stay though? Just for tonight? I could use the company.”

David’s breath tickled the shell of her ear, and Gwen squirmed, burrowing deeper into the borrowed blanket fort he’d erected. A lure, she halfheartedly realized, and she was the prey. “What, like I have a choice? You’ve got me pretty well trapped here David.” Gwen snuggled closer, resting her head beneath David’s chin. She wasn’t going to deny herself a warm cuddle partner, especially not when he looked so eager. “I get the side near the wall.” 

“Sure! Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.”

Right now, what made Gwen comfortable was David pulling her back onto the bed and cocooning himself around her, another blanket magically appearing atop the one she already had. Gwen made a noise that she swore up and down wasn’t a purr, content to press her spine against David’s chest and let herself finally drift off for some well earned fucking sleep. She’d probably wake up in the morning and freak out about this, but it was fine. Friends cuddled! Right? Right. A perfectly believable lie. And her morality was flexible enough to roll with it, for now.


End file.
